Madness Of Miss Venomina - ToyManglica
by Saory Namino Cipher
Summary: Hoy, de nuevo una hermosa mujer viene a mí. Esa sonrisa que se convertirá en mi nueva esposa. Un acuerdo prohibido con el demonio, este poder puesto es mis manos. Todas las mujeres que me miran caen hechizadas. [Song - Fic] [Yuri] [portada pertenciente a SweetGilr90]


**_¡Holita! Ehmmm, aquí vengo probando cosas nuevas… y pensé en hacer un one – shot/song – fic de una de mis canciones favoritas de Vocaloid._**

 ** _Título: Madness of Miss Venomania_**

 ** _Autora: Saory Namino Cipher_**

 ** _Pareja: Mangle x Toy Chica_**

 ** _Temática: Yuri_**

 ** _Summary:_** ** _Hoy, de nuevo una hermosa mujer viene a mí. Esa sonrisa que se convertirá en mi nueva esposa. Un acuerdo prohibido con el demonio, este poder puesto es mis manos._** ** _  
Todas las mujeres que me miran caen hechizadas._**

 ** _Aclaraciones: Five Nights at Freddy´s es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, la canción "Madness of Miss Venomania" es de Vocaloid, imagen de portada perteneciente a SweetGilr90. Si esta historia se parece a la de alguien más, discúlpenme…_** **NO** ** _es mi intención de copiar._**

 ** _Me basare un poco en el video: Megurine Luka Madness of Miss Venomania._**

 ** _Advertencia: Modern AU, contendrá Yuri (chica x chica) un poco de violencia. Etc. Animatronicos humanos al estilo de Pole-Bear, solo Puppet tiene mi diseño._**

 ** _Disfruten…_**

* * *

 ** _-:-:- Madness off Miss Venomania-:-:-_**

* * *

Una tarde, una joven zorrita había estado casi todo el día sin hacer nada, sentada en aquel sofá sintiendo sus parpados pesarle, siente su respiración relajarse, y poco a poco termina dormida.

La otra chica que pasaba por ahí la miro, ¿enserio se había dormido sin hacer nada todo el día? La rubia solo negó con la cabeza. Mientras tanto la pelirrosada termina por dejarse ir en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Estaba frente a un espejo, su figura reflejada en la superficie lisa del objeto; su mirada carecía de brillo, observando como su mirada reflejada cambiaba a una más perturbadora, se apartó de golpe del espejo, una figura empieza a surgir, parece ser ella… ¿o tal vez no?

 _Hoy, de nuevo una hermosa mujer viene a mí._ _  
Esa sonrisa que se convertirá en mi nueva esposa._

A las puertas de la enorme mansión yacía esperando una joven de cabellos celestes, esperando a que la mujer que mora aquel lugar abra la puerta; no pasa mucho para que la puerta antes dicha empieza a abrirse, mostrando aquella joven de cabellos cortos rosados pálidos, le tiende la mano para invitarla a entrar, la oji – verde acepta sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

 _Un acuerdo prohibido con el demonio,_ _  
este poder puesto es mis manos.  
Todas las mujeres que me miran caen hechizadas. _

Aun recordaba como la había conocido, solo la miro en la calle con rumbo a algún lugar, deteniéndola de su caminata con delicadeza una flor le ha de entregar. La pequeña muchacha de cabellos celestes mira la flor que en sus manos yacía, por algún motivo sin rodeos acepta la invitación de aquella misteriosa joven.

 _Con el poder para encantar a las mujeres._ _  
La mujer al sótano de la mansión, donde vive sola,  
trae de una por una a las mujeres que él gusta.  
Construyendo su harén. _

Y así pasaban días, las mujeres empezaban a desaparecer, habían sido encantadas por aquella mujer, de brillante mirada ámbar, con el extraño poder de encantarlas a todas.

 _El sabor de la libido que escondió el veneno,_ _  
el placer de la cuchilla que corta.  
Sangre y sudor mezclados juntos, se vuelven  
al poco tiempo gotas purpuras.  
Una vez que la ropa se desprenda, no hay vuelta a la realidad._

Sin fines de cuerpos había probado, no importaba cuantas fueran; le encantaba tener a aquellas mujeres a sus pies, deleitándose con distintos sabores, distintos olores, aquello era como un juego y ella manejaba todas las piezas. Mirando con lujuria se acercó a aquella joven que yacía sin ropa alguna en aquella gran cama, acercándose con delicadeza la joven rubia de ojos celestes casi con desesperación la toma de la nuca para profundizar un beso.

Vagamente recordaba aquella pequeña niña, de sonrisa inocente y dulce mirar, encantada con aquellas flores que acaba de cortar. La pequeña niña pelirrosada se acercó con inocencia queriendo hablar con ella, la pequeña al percatarse de aquello arrojo sus flores a la cara de la pelirrosada y se echó a correr. Aquello aun no dejaba dormir en paz a la joven mujer, recordando su amor imposible de la niñez.

 _Mi viejo retrato fue quemado; Abandone a mi yo del pasado._ _  
Quiero olvidar esa cara que todos  
ridiculizaban y de la que se reían.  
Beso a la encantadora joven mientras la, abrazo.  
Ella era la amiga de la infancia que me ridiculizó._

Tomándola en sus brazos unió sus labios a aquella joven, también bajo el encanto pecaminoso de la mayor, el cuerpo de la oji-ámbar comenzaba a llenarse de marcas extrañas, pero era lo de menos al fin tenía a su amor junto a ella.

 _A partir de un cierto día, las mujeres de todo el país,_ _  
una por una, se perdieron sin previo aviso.  
Algunas eran esposas: algunos perdieron a sus hijas  
y no sabían que hacer. _

Las calles desoladas sin un alma femenina, en silencio total; esto estaba mal, pero a la mujer no le importaba ella solo quería poder gozar.

 _El matiz de la libido teñido en la oscuridad; una_ _  
infinita pasión que no se puede detener.  
Ilusiones, la comprensión de todo, ya no soy más una persona.  
Obrar depravaciones para desafiar a Dios, esta  
es la noche de la demencia por la que desee. _

Las marcas oscuras yacían en todo su ser, sintiéndose rebosante con aquellas damiselas, no se quejaba en absoluto.

Una última muchacha se encaminaba a aquel macabro lugar, la mujer de ojos ámbar la había logrado "conquistar" de cabellos cortos y piel pálida con semblante serio entra en aquella casa.

 _Hoy, de nuevo una hermosa dama viene a mí._ _  
Corresponde a mi abrazo, vamos a bailar en este harén.  
Después de que te acerques a mí, te sujeto  
cerca con una sonrisa; en ese instante.  
De repente hay un dolor agudo y mi sangre tiñe mi pecho_.

Algo andaba mal en aquella "muchacha" la pelirrosada se altera al sentir el dolor, un rastro de sangre se extiende en aquel blanco vestido de la mujer, la joven sostenía con semblante serio un puñal con el que su pecho acababa de atravesar.

Un joven que buscaba a su hermana perdida*.  
Descubrió su paradero: la mansión  
donde el demonio habitaba.  
El joven se disfrazó como una  
mujer para acercarse al demonio.  
Y lo apuñalo en el pecho con un cuchillo.

El muchacho de cabellos negros la miro con repudio, el blanco vestido que antes él portaba había quedado manchado con aquella sangre de la pecadora, lentamente la pelirrosada quedo inerte en el piso.

 _Atravesado por el cuchillo que escondió el veneno,_ _  
colapse en ese lugar.  
Sangre y sudor mezclados juntos, se están volviendo  
al poco tiempo en gotas purpuras.  
Mis brazos rotos, todas las mujeres volvieron  
al sentido y huyeron de la mansión. _

Con sus pupilas desorbitadas observa como las doncellas antes retenidas escapan al perder el hechizo de su encanto, el joven seguía ahí mirándola mientras vigila de reojo como su hermana también escapa.

La joven rubia de dulce mirar, le miro por instante antes de escapar; las mujeres salieron corriendo y el lugar an de abandonar. La joven de ámbar mirada queda desplomada, sin fuerza en el piso.

 _La última que dejo la mansión me miró por un segundo._ _  
Era mi amiga de la infancia... ¡Espera!  
Todavía no te he dicho que te amo._

Con toda la fuerza que el muchacho podía tener, clavo el puñal en la espalda de la mujer llegando así su triste final.

* * *

Mangle se despertó de golpe sintiéndose mareada, un sonrojo enorme se extendió por sus mejillas al verse reposando sobre el regazo de Chiara, miro el lugar y encontró su portátil que había quedado encendido cuando miraba un video de Vocaloid.

— ¿C-Chiara? Pregunto Margaret

La rubia solo sonrió, mientras que la zorrita se volvía a sentir sus mejillas arder y las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos.

— BUUUUA. Se arrojó a los brazos de Chiara abrazándola dándole un susto — te quiero… susurro

— ¿Gracias? — dijo Chiara un poco confundida

Mangle siguió con el abrazo, sintiéndose bien junto a Chiara; la rubia solo atino a sonrojarse levemente.

— Toma leche caliente — se escuchó la voz de Marion al entrar a la habitación — te has asustado mucho al despertar.

— ¿M-Marion? Pregunto Mangle estirando la mano

— ¿Qué? — pregunto la mayor

Mangle de improvisto estiro el brazo llevando una mano a un pecho de la peli-negra.

— Que alegría… en verdad eres Marion — suspiro Margaret

Marion, con las mejillas ardiendo solo atino a estamparle la mano en la mejilla a la menor y salio corriendo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Quiso saber Chiara

Mangle solo suspiro, levantándose del sofá, sería interesante contarles su sueño a los demás… quería ver qué cara ponía Payton y Marion… en especial… Chiara.

Fin

* * *

 ** _Ehmmm, ¿termine?_** ** _Si termine que bonito, Okno… bueno espero que les haya gustado o al menos les saque una sonrisa o algo por el estilo. ¡Nos vemos luego!_**

 ** _*primero: bueno… era: Un joven que buscaba a su amor perdido._** **_Y como Payton y Marion son hermanos (en mi version) quise que fuera así ^^_**

 ** _— Saory N. Cipher… ¡Fuera!_**


End file.
